Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard Wiki
Reorganizing the card list pages. I was wondering about making some possible mods to the card list pages. With English and Japanese Extra Boosters devergiing with card numbers due to the English version getting added cards found in Japanese promo packs, the current format is kinda stupid. I have an idea for a perminant solution, but I don't know if wikia supports it (and if it does, how to implement it). For those of those wondering what the current format is, I'll give a small demo: Name of card - Card Number in Japanese Name of card - Card Number in Japanese Name of card - Card Number in Japanese English set - Name of card - Different number in English Name of card - Different number in English You can find an example of this on the Extra Booster 3 page, and the promo cards list page. I have two ideas on how to make the card list more organized. The first one is my ideal fix, which I am unsure if I can implement in wikia (or even how to do it if you can), and my 2nd idea can be done easily. Fix #1 (My idea of an ideal solution) At the top of each card list page, have a tab avaliable saying "English set" and "Japanese set" (or even "Korean set" if someone wanted to do those), and when you click it, it shows you the full list of cards in Japanese with their Japanese names, and if you click "English set", it will show you the cards with their English names and numbers. This would make it easier for someone to only view the English list or to only view the Japanese list if they play Japanese Vanguard. You could also add additional fields to the Japaense/Korean list, like how the kanji etc appears on the card and how it is read in romain.. etc Fix #2 (this one I know could be done easily) Simply have both complete card list on the page (not just the "English" differences). I'll argue that the English list should come first, since the time is coming (if it hasen't already come) that more people will be playing the English version of the game vs the Japanese. With cards that appear exclusivly in the English version of the booster, we could denote them in bold print or some other colored indicator. I don't clame to be a wikia expert.. but I'd really like to do something about the card list now, instead of further down the line when there are even more set's that will need organizing. TheXev (talk) 04:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Can someone take Blue Storm Armada off the upcoming Japanese releases, it has been out for over a month. PkmnChmp5 (talk) 03:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) English Booster Set 4 Can someone please cange the page so that it says 14th December not 15th. (Meklordsa5m (talk) 22:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) Upcoming Releases The Upcoming Releases section needs to be updated. In the Japanese section: BT09 needs to be removed, & BT11, TD10, and EB06 needs to be added. '''In the English section: '''BT04 needs to be removed. PkmnChmp5 (talk) 18:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a small request, could someone please update the main characters on the front page? Those were season 2 characters, we're on season 4 now, and I'm pretty sure Kourin deserves her own slot and not with Ultra-Rare, I'm a terrible editor otherwise I would've attempted this myself, please and thank you. I think season 4's characters should be: Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, Ishida, Leon, Ren, Kenji, Olivier (Or Quatre in a group), Kourin FreeFrag (talk) 17:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) New sets Take down BT-16, EB-11,12 and uplode TD 16,17 and BT-17 We should probably rebuild the main page, because we have ne wmain characters and upated designs for the old characters. Exoblaze (talk) 21:29, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Exoblaze